Just Right
by bbihunminkook
Summary: Setelah kejadian di dalam pesawat yang mengubah hidup Junmyeon. Junmyeon berada di dalam keresahan karena... Gak bisa bikin summary. KRISHO. Fluffy. Kalau gak suka pairingnya mending gak usah baca.


JIKA TIDAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA HARAP MEMENCET 'BACK'

.

.

.

present

.

.

.

JUST RIGHT

.

.

.

Cast: Wu Yifan

Kim Junmyeon

Others

Pairing: KRISHO

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rate: T

.

.

.

WARNING: CRACK PAIR, GS, TYPO, OOC, AU, alur kecepatan , bahasa tidak baku.

DESCLAIMER : The casts aren't mine, but the story is mine.

.

.

.

Happy reading

"Astaga chagi sudah berapa kali kamu bercermin pagi ini" ucap Yifan lembut sambil mengelus kepala Junmyeon.

"hhhh" dengus Junmyeon kesal moodnya sedang turun karena jerawat di wajahnya bertambah banyak. Menurutnya wajahnya sekarang terlalu berminyak padahal sebentar lagi ia akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Memang sejak kejadian di pesawat 2 tahun yang lalu itu mereka berpacaran, sejak berpacaran barulah Yifan tau sikap Junmyeon yang sesungguhnya sangat imut dan manja menurutnya. Junmyeon pun begitu dia baru mengetahui sikap Yifan yang sebenarnya sangat baik dan pengertian katanya. Dan hubungan mereka sekarang sudah bertunangan dan akan melangsungkan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat. Mereka juga sudah tinggal bersama di apartement Yifan.

"sudahlah oppa kau pergi saja ke kantor sarapanmu sudah aku siapkan di bawah" Junmyeon berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk menyuci wajahnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Yifan pun memakan sarapannya dengan bingung kenapa calon istrinya berubah semenjak seminggu yang lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Oppaa ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain" Ucap Junmyeon kelewat ceria._

" _Nanti ya chagi, oppa masih banyak kerjaan" Yifan memandang Junmyeon dengan sedih._

" _yah oppaaa" ucap Junmyeon manja sambil memainkan telunjuknya dan membuat puppy eyes._

 _Karena Yifan memang tidak tahan dengan aegyo calon istrinya itu Yifan pun menuruti kata Junmyeon. " Arraso besok kita pergi ke taman bermain"_

" _KYAAAA OPPA JJANGGG" ucap Jumyeon jingkrak jingkrak imut. Saking imutnya Yifan ingin sekali memakan calon istrinya. Yifan pun menarik tangan Junmyeon dan mendudukan calon istrinya itu di pangkuannya. "opp-mmmhhffffff" Yifan mencium bibir Junmyeon dengan lembut._

 _Yifanpun melepaskan ciumannya "Karena besok kita akan pergi ke taman bermain sekarang kamu tidur ini sudah malam" ucap Yifan lembut._

" _Okey oppaa" ucap Junmyeon imut dan nge-wink Yifan. "baiklah ayo kita tidur, jaljayo chagi" ucap Yifan tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Junmyeon._

" _Jaljayo oppaaa, saranghae" Junmyeon mengecup pipi Yifan._

 _._

 _._

" _Oppaaa" pagi –pagi buta Junmyeon membangunkan Yifan karena dia terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Bahkan Junmyeon sudah berdandan manis dengan dress selutut berwarna baby pink dengan sedikit makeup dan juga rambut yabg telah di keriting Junmyeon menjadi sangat manis._

" _Oppaaaa" Junmyeon berusaha membangunkan naga yang sedang tertidur pulas._

" _Oppaaa" panggil Junmyeon dengan suara memelas dan memencet-mencet wajah calon suaminya ini._

 _Jujur saja dari benak Junmyeon dia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang dapat menerima dia apa adanya tanpa memandang apapun. Kadang Junmyeon berfikir bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk Yifan karena menurutnya Yifan terlalu sempurna untuknya. Dia layak bersyukur karena mendapatkan calon suami yang perfect kaya Yifan walaupun kalau lagi tidur Yifan membuat pulau dan susah dibangunkan._

" _oppaaa" panggil Junmyeon lagi kini suaranya menjadi tambah imut._

" _hmmmm apa chagi pagi-pagi sekali kamu bangunin aku" ucap Yifan dengan mata yang masih menutup._

" _oppa lupa yah hari ini kan kita mau ke taman bermain" ucap Junmyeon sedih._

" _gak lah oppa gak lupa kok tapii….." ucap Yifan menggantung._

 _ **CUP**_

 _Yifan mencuri kecupan dari bibir Junmyeon. "Moring kiss dulu" dan setelah itu Yifan ngacir ke kamar mandi sebelum mendengarkan amukan calon istrinya yang manis._

" _OPPAAAAAAA"_

 _Setelah sampai di taman bermain Junmyeon langsung menarik tangan Yifan. "Oppaaaaa ayo kita naik roller coaster"ucap Junmyeon bersemangat. Namun Yifan tiba-tiba terdiam dan memucat. "Kenapa oppa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Junmyeon dengan aegyonya._

" _A..ani, ayo kita naik"_

 _Setelah bermain roller coaster dia merasa ada yang salah dengan calon suaminya ini. "oppa gwencahana?" ucap Junmyeon dengan kawatir. "gwencahana chagi, ayo kita bermain lagi" ucap Yifan meyakinkan Junmyeon bahwa ia baik-baik saja padahal dia sangat takut dengan roller coaster namun demi Junmyeon semuanya ia lakukan._

 _Setelah puas bermain hingga senja Junmyeon dan Yifan sedang mengantri giliran menaiki bianglala. Dan setelah gilirannya mereka naik bianglala berwarna pink._

.

.

.

" _Oppaaa gumawo sudah mau meluangkan waktu untukku" kata Junmyeon malu-malu. "Ani chagi demi kamu apapun akan oppa lakukan" kata Yifan dan Junmyeon menunduk malu pipinya bersemu merah sampai ke telinga._

 _Tibalah saat posisi bilik bialnglala mereka paling atas. "Saranghae calon istriku" ucap Yifan menatap mata Junmyeon lembut. "Nado oppa" ucap Junmyeon malu-malu._

 _Yifanpun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junmyeon yang sudah menutup matanya. Namun tiba-tiba Yifan berhenti "Chagi di wajahmu ada jerawat" dan seketika itu Junmyeon langsung membuka matanya dan memundurkan badannya._

"Rasanya tidak ada yang salah, mungkin dia sedang pms" ucap Yifan santai. "OPPA PERGI YAH CHAGI" pamit Yifan.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga ottokhee sebentar lagi hari pernikahankuu apa yang harus aku lakukan" ucap Junmyeon gelisah dan malu saat bersamaan ketika dia mengingat hari pernikahannya yang sudah dekat dengan kejadian di bianglala itu.

"baiklah aku akan pegi ke dokter kulit" Junmyeonpun bergegas pergi dengan sahabat karibnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"ASTAGA SAYANG APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KULITMU" teriak gadis bereyeliner tebal Baekhyun. "Astaga baek bisakah kau diam" desis gadis satunya lagi yang bermata bulat.

"Aigooo, sudah kalian ini aku sedang sedih wajahku jadi begini sebelum menikah huhuhu apa yang harusku lakukan kalau cream dokter tidak mempan" ucap Junmyeon tersedu-sedu. "sudahlah Myeonie , Yifan oppa pasti menerimamu apa adanya" ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Junmyeon.

"Menerima aku apa adanya hiks kata siapa hiks dia kok yang bilang duluan aku jerawatan hiks waktu di bianglala dia lagi mau nyium aku tiba-tiba dia bilang kamu ada jerawat hiks" ucap Junmyeon menangis makin tersedu-sedu.

"MWO? BERANINYA NAGA ITU ISSHHH" marah Baekhyun. "Sudahlah Baek kau memperburuk suasana" ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan. "Yasudah ayo kita ke dokter kulit" putus Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di klinik doktet kulit mereka bertiga menunggu giliran. "Nona Kim" teriak seorang perawat. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruang dokter kulit.

"Nah apa masalah anda nona kim?" ucap uisanim yang ganteng menurut Baekhyun. "nde?-" belum selesai Junmyeon berbicara dia disela Baekhyun "Jadi begini usainim yang ganteng, temanku ini mempunyai masalah dengan kulit wajahnya yang berjerawat dan berminyak, dulu sih enggak baru-baru ini aja katanya" ucap Baekhyun lancar. Uisanim pun memeriksa wajah Junmyeon. "Jadi usa-" belum selesai Junmyeon berbicara "panggil saja Chanyeol" ujar uisanim. "nde?" Baekhyun hanya melongo karena terlalu senang mendapatkan nama uisa yang ganteng itu.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan temanku Chanyeol-ssi?" ucap Kyungsoo. "Jadi nona Kim anda terlalu setres menyebabkan wajah anda berminyak dan menjadi jerawat karena anda menyentuh wajah anda dengan tangan anda yang kotor, jadi mulai sekarang banyak-banyaklah beristirahat dan tebuslah resep ini di apotek" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. "Kamsahamnida Chanyeol-ssi" ujar Junmyeon. "Ndee" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum ganteng. "Kami permisi Chanyeol-ssi"

"ehh permisi?"Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. "nde Baekhyun-ssi emm teman anda telah pergi" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum 5 jari. "ASTAGA BAEK CEPATLAH KELUAR" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menyeret Baekhyun yang terkejut. "CHANYEOL SSII AKU BOLEH MINTA NOMER TELEPONNYA GAK?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah di seret Kyungsoo. "Joesonghamnida Chanyeol ssi kalu begitu saya permisi" ucap Junmyeon kalem. "eh tunggu sebentar nona Kim" Chanyeol menulis sesuatu di kertas "tolong berikan ini ke temanmu yang bernama Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga Baek berhenti berteriak" desis Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak percaya mendapatkan nomer uisa ganteng ituu astaga"pekik Baekhyun. "Astaga bagaimana ini wajahkuu" ucap Junmyeon. "Banyak-banyaklah beristirahat dan pakailah cream yg diberikan Chanyeol-ssi tadi" ucap Kyungsoo kalem. "tapi pernikahanku seminggu lagi apakah bisa" ucap Junmyeon. " tenang saja asal kau turuti apa kata calon suamiku kau pasti bisa sembuh" ycap Baekhyun senyum-senyum.

.

.

.

.

"Chagi aku pulang" ucap Yifan namun karena tidak ada sahutan Yifan pun segera naik ke lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada.

"chagi?" ucap Yifan was-was karena dia mendengar suara tangisan Junmyeon. "Myeonie?" Yifan memanggil nama Junmyeon.

"hiks hiks hiks op hiks pa" ucap Junmyeon menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam buntalan selimut dan Yifan segera menghampirinya "ada apa chagi ? Kenapa kamu menangis?" kata Yifan lembut.

"mukaku berminyak dan banyak jerawat oppa hiks apa yang harus aku lakukan hiks oppa hiks padahal sebentar lagi pernikahan kita hiks" ucap Junmyeon terbata-bata.

"Myeon, tatap mataku apapun keadaanmu kamu tetap cantik bagiku walaupun bagi orang lain kamu jelek namun bagiku kamu tetap yang tercantik" ucap Yifan sambil mengahapus air mata Junmyeon.

"jinjja? Tapi waktu itu oppa bilang aku berjerawat hiks" Ucap Junmyeon kembali. "tidak chagi, oppa hanya memberi tahumu bukan berarti oppa ilfeel sama kamu chagi" ucap Yifan lembut.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah itu….

"Baek apakah aku sudah cantik?" ucap Junmyeon. "Ya ampun Myeon kamu udah cantik perfect deh" ucap Baekhyun malas pasalnya Junmyeon telah bertanya untuk yang ke 20 kalinya.

"Kyung apakah-" belum selesai Junmyeon bertanya Kyungsoo langsung menyela "iya iya iya Myeon " ucap Kyungsoo malas. "hiks hiks hiks huweeee" Junmyeon menangis. "waeyo kenapa kau menagis Myeon" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo panik karena Junmyeon tiba-tiba menangis. "aku tadi mau bila apakah aku jelek lalu Kyungsoo bilang iya hiks" jelas Junmyeon.

"Astaga Myeon maksudku bukan seperti itu sudahlah jangan menangis lagi nanti makeup mu luntur" ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan. "iya sudahlah Myeon nanti kamu gak cantik lagi" ucap Baekhyun santai. "hiks hiks baiklah"

Setelah upacara pemberkatan Yifan dan Junmyeon mereka menyambut para tamu-tamu yang datang. Hingga tibalah saat teman-teman Junmyeon.

"Astaga aku tidak menyangka kau duluan yang menikah Myeon hiks padahal dulu kau tidak laku" ucap Baekhyun menangis terharu.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau duluan Myeon selamat yaa" ucap Kyungsoo memeluk Junmyeon.

Junmyeon dan Yifan hanya tersenyum dan hanya dapat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat yah Junmyeon atas pernikahanmu" ucap Chanyeol. Semenjak kejadian Baekhyun diberi nomer telepon Chanyeol mereka berempat menjadi dekat.

"Makanya kalian juga cepat menikah" canda Junmyeon dan di sahuti oleh suara ketawa mereka berlima. "Myeon hadiahnya sudah aku taruh di kamarmu yah" ucap Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Gumawo Baekhyun-ah" ucap Yifan..

.

.

.

.

Setelah pernikahan itu mereka pulang ke rumah baru yang telah dibelikan Yifan untuk hadiah pernikahannya. Setelah Yifan melamar Junmyeon , Junmyeon memang disuruh Yifan untuk berhenti bekerja.

"Oppaa" ucap Junmyeon manja. "waeyo yeobo?" jawab Yifan. Mari kita buka kado" kata Junmyeon bersemangat. "apakah kamu tidak capek yeobo?" ucap Yifan lembut.

"ani oppa kajja"

Junmyeon pun membuka kado pertama dari Kyungsoo yang isinya kaos kaki couple dan ada tulisannya 'Selamat yah atas pernikahan kalian aku ikut bahagia'. Yifan pun membuka kado dari Baekhyun tiba-tiba Yifan mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Chagi coba pakai kado dari Baekhyun" Yifan bersmirk ria. "nde oppa?" ucap Junmyeon dan Junmyeon pun membuka kado dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MWO?!**

 **END**

Author note: waaaa kamsahamnida yang telah membaca fanfic ini. Saya juga inginnmengucapkan terima kasih kepada senpai" yang telah mereview dan memberikan saran kepada saya Kamsahamnida. Ini untuk yang minta sequel dari ajusshi. Saya masih newbie dan masih butuh saran. Sebenarnya saya bikin fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu GOT7 – Just Right, kayaknya isinya jauh banget sama lagu just right. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca fantic abal ini dan jangan lupa review. Kamsahamnida *deep bow*


End file.
